


What I wanted to say

by SelenaEstella



Series: Prompted works [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaEstella/pseuds/SelenaEstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gamzee admits that he doesn’t want to be Karkat’s moirail, but his matesprit, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I wanted to say

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd do these two red, to be honest. I liked it more than I thought I would!

Someone knocks on the door, and that is strange enough in itself because _nobody_  bothers to warn you of any disturbance before shoving their face into your block. You twitch towards you sickle instinctively but don’t actually reach for it because you are not  _stupid_  enough to believe that any of your enemies might actually  _warn_  you of their arrival.

‘What do you want??’ you shout in the general direction of the door without looking up from your sorry attempts at coding. The door opens and you still don’t look up. Whoever it is stands in awkward silence for an infuriatingly long time, and eventually you are forced to give up on waiting for them to talk.

‘I asked you what you want,’ you growl, furiously typing away, pressing the first keys that come under your fingers in an effort to look as busy as you can, hoping they’ll go away soon. You want to be left  _alone_ , goddammit. The fucking sign on the door should’ve been enough,  _but no_ , this meteor seems to have the power to leech away at people’s definition of privacy, replacing it instead with meaningless garbage.

‘Uhh…’ Is all they say, but is makes you pause. That sounded like Gamzee except Gamzee cannot be here, because even that guy cannot possibly be stupid enough to come anywhere within a mile of you after what he did and what you said in response. Doing such a thing would defy the laws of something you don’t ah yes it is Gamzee.

It is Gamzee and he looks even more like an idiot than the last time you saw him,  _somehow_. He’s shifting from foot to foot as if he’s actually nervous, and isn’t  _quite_  meeting your eyes, choosing to focus on the wall behind you instead.

‘Whatever you came here for, spit it out and then leave,’ you snarl. ‘I am _done_  talking to you ok?!’ Gamzee shifts again, and raises a hand to rub at the back of his head. He mumbles something you don’t catch and Jesus fuck, if he wants to get back with you after  _everything_  you are going to cull him where he stands.

‘You have five fucking seconds before I run your ass out of my block with my sickle,’ you say flatly. Gamzee shuffles slightly further forward, a silhouette against the light spilling in from the corridor, but surprisingly unthreatening.

‘There’s some… some shit I weren’t able to say to you, bro,’ he mumbles, just loud enough for you to hear. He isn’t even pretending to look at you now, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

‘And what the fuck does that mean?’ you politely inquire. Gamzee inches forward a little and then gazes at your with large, sorrowful purple-tinged eyes.

‘What I was meant to be sayin’ before was… I meant, I ain’t so fond of pale with you, bro, and I was thinking we could…’ the end comes out in a rush, ‘…get our attempting on at something a little darker motherfuckin’ red?’

Holy shit.

‘O…k…’ you say slowly, ‘either this timeline has taken a dive down in the doomed section of the pool and paradox space has said fuck-all to keeping things within the realm of sanity, or I have finally cracked and am hallucinating, because you  _did not_  just propose  _flushed_  to me.’ You are absolutely 100% certain of this fact.

‘No!’ Gamzee shakes his head hard, almost looking  _scared_  at your denial. ‘It’s all real, just lemme try… You don’t got no idea of what’s been eating at his pump biscuit of mine, bro, since you all up and stormed out before I could tell you the ways which I’m really feeling!’ He moves suddenly and quickly towards you and you scrabble to your feet, not sure what to expect and sort of wishing your sickle was actually in reach, goddammit you’re an idiot…

Gamzee cups your face, and you stare into his desperate eyes for less than a second before he tugs you towards him none too gently and kisses you.

You have never been kissed before but you can tell that it is terrible – his lips are too forceful and the way he’s thrusting his tongue makes drool slide down both of your chins… but he’s doing it with such a desperate yearning passion that you find yourself melting into it anyway, moving your lips in response, raising your hands to tangle in his hair…

Eventually, you both have to stop to breathe. Gamzee crushes you to his chest, still needing that contact and this is so very, very flushed, and you think your cheeks must be permanently stained red from blushing so hard and  _you don’t give a shit_.

Ok, you are still reeling in shock, and a part of you in convinced that you will regret this so much later, but the rest of you is giddy with a strange bubbling happiness you don’t think you’ve ever felt before in your life.

You need this too.

‘You gonna me mine, Karbro?’ His voice shakes ever so slightly. You don’t think you’ve ever heard him sound so emotional before. You wonder how long he’s been hiding this…

‘I-I, well… we’ll try it, ‘kay?’ You have reason to be wary, but god do you want this. Your romantic expertize it backing it up a bit too, because once the need to conciliate has gone, it isn’t  _unheard of_  for quadrants to change, and, and and—

And fuck it. You want this. Reason can go on holiday for a while and leave you alone to actually maybe enjoy yourself for once.

_You have a matesprit!_

**Author's Note:**

> Plz alert me to any mistakes etc yeah thank


End file.
